


Trust

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom is really worried about this chapter in the book, and he goes to speak to the one person he knows can help him. Sacha. He and Lofty will survive this....right?I love Sacha. I thought this would be an ideal story to get him involved in, he is so protective of Dom too. I hope this is good. I have used bits of spoilers and added my own spin.





	Trust

Trust 

“Trust, firm belief in the reliability, trust or ability of someone or something” Dictionary.com definition

“Why does this always seem to happen to me?” Dom said walking into Sacha’s office  
“Why does what happen?” Sacha queried  
“It’s...this patient. She’s writing a book and there is a story about a doctor who was abused by another doctor, about how he is seeking ‘redemption’ it’s MY story Sacha! Somehow she must have spoken to Isaac and used MY story! She even has his picture for publicity!”  
“I am sure something can be done about it, have you tried speaking to her about it?” Sacha said calmly, though Dom could see a look of thinly veiled anger. Anger on Sacha was like anger on Lofty, rare but terrifying if directed at the wrong person.  
“What and tell her I am the….the...doctor in it!” Dom exclaimed  
“OK, maybe not, but well I am sure she will listen to reason, we’ll think of something. She’s in for another few days isn’t she?” Sacha reassured him  
“Why? Why won’t this leave me alone. Its been a year Sacha, I should not have to deal with this any more!” Dom said angrily  
“Dom you went through something terrible, you were hurt by someone you should have been able to trust...it takes time to move on when something bad happens?” Sacha answered his experience while different still affected him, especially with Chrissie and Essie.  
“What if it never leaves though, you know after my second date with Lofty, I spoke to him on the stairwell and honestly I was so disappointed about the fact he didn’t want to me stay over and the lack of a text response...we’re adults Sacha. He apologised, and said ‘we should have talked about it!” and he thought it was obvious we had a great time which is why he didn’t reply to the text...and even then I questioned him...do you know what he said to me? He said ‘I’m not him’ and he knew”  
“OK I thought he knew anyway?” Sacha said confused as he had let slip and Dom had a little bit of an outburst shortly after Lofty arrived.  
“He doesn’t know the details but the fact he was able to say something like that, pick up on it, I mean...am I that obvious?” Dom asked tiredly  
“Lofty...he finds out the basic bits and fills in the gaps, he probably knew that after Isaac trust would be an issue, he is very intuitive...maybe that’s how he knew?” Sacha said  
“But even then...he keeps getting in the way Sacha” Dom said “Just when I thought things were getting better, I am in a great place, I am so happy with Lofty..it’s like every time I get a little bit of happiness something has to snatch it away from me”  
“Dom, I think things will get better and your move on, have you ever thought though maybe you won’t get over it though?” Sacha queried gently  
“What? Really not helpful!” Dom said  
“You’ve already moved on, OK how does Lofty make you feel?” Sacha was going to try a different angle  
“Safe, cared for, his...well not perfect but he's Lofty” Dom answered confused  
“So Lofty makes you feel safe and cared for, you’ve allowed yourself to feel that way. You trust Lofty not to hurt you like Isaac right?” Sacha questioned  
“He doesn’t have an evil bone in his body” Dom sighed “You’ve even said that’  
“That’s slightly different to trusting him Dom,” Sacha said  
“I don’t...I know he’d never intentionally hurt me...” Dom said “I know I am safe with him, in the sense, if I was ill I would trust him to take care of me or I would trust him not hit me if he got angry...he's reliable all the time...even when I wish he wasn’t sometimes”  
“So you do trust him” Sacha clarified  
“I love him. Of course I trust him, but Isaac is going to keep appearing, and what if...what if he can’t handle it? What if I get angry at him, what if...you know me, I say things in the heat of the moment, I’ve upset him numerous times by saying things in the heat of the moment. I’m worried he won’t be able to take it for long...then were does that leave me?” Dom said sadly “I don’t want to lose him, but I can’t open myself up entirely, therefore I may lose him anyway”  
“What ifs are a bad place to go Dom, with regards to feelings” Sacha said wisely “You can’t control feelings”  
“I’ve already...I got annoyed with him today, and I just, Isaac had brought out this...It’s like rationality goes away” Dom said “That picture, god that picture Sacha...so innocent and attractive...how can I think that after what he has done to me?”  
“Lofty understands, OK he may not understand everything, but he understands why your angry” Sacha reasoned “Your human Dom, with human feelings you don’t get to control”  
“But Isaac keeps...” Dom continued  
“Look you keep bringing Isaac into this conversation, are you honestly going to let Isaac control another part of your life? Dom he is out of your life. He should no longer have this ability to control you. You need to let it go...” Sacha said “You're with someone who obviously likes you for being you”  
“But what if I can’t...” Dom said  
“You’ll find a way, you always do. Just don’t push Lofty away...I think...you're both really great together, anyone can see that, don’t let Isaac ruin it, don’t give him any more control” Sacha said  
“Ruin it?” Dom said  
“If you got angry earlier, then you had a right to be, but YOU have taken control of your life, YOU have decided to date someone else, YOU have decided you are ready to move on, YOU have made those choices. Don’t let Isaac ruin something good.” Sacha said  
“I haven’t...” Dom said confused  
“But you are, especially if you fight with Lofty. My advice, talk to him, tell him what you can, but don’t leave it too long, you’ll probably have him worried he did something wrong”  
“But his done nothing wrong. I said I would talk to him is I wasn’t OK” Said Dom confused  
“That’s not how Lofty thinks, you know he’ll assume his done something wrong, he’ll want to help. I’m glad you’ve spoken to me, but now I think you need to be honest with him” Sacha answered  
“Your right, I’ll try to explain” Dom said “So with Isaac...”  
“I think you have moved on, like I said, it will always be a part of your life, a terrible experience. Like Lofty and Diane.”  
“I didn’t think his girlfriend was called Diane?” Dom said  
“Oh, well I never said anything...but you have moved on, that was only a tiny portion of your life, just think how many years of happiness you could have ahead of you” Sacha said attempting to cover his slip  
“What with Lofty?” Dom queried confused  
“With Lofty, or someone but years of happiness yourself Dom. You deserve to be happy.” Sacha said  
Dom looked at Sacha with teary eyes  
“Come here” Sacha said pulling him into a hug  
Dom hugged back, finding warmth and comfort in the hug. Something he really needed.  
“But what if this chapter gets published?” Dom asked again  
“No one will know its you, I doubt anyone will connect the dots, but maybe the editor will remove it, you could talk to them or the writer. I would love to know how she got the story though”  
“Only 2 people know the whole truth, and one I wouldn’t trust to keep a penny safe” Dom said  
“Hmm...so what are you going to do now?” Sacha questioned  
“I am going to talk to the writer, then try to find Lofty and talk to him, I said I would if I wasn’t OK and I am not breaking that promise” Dom said  
“Will you talk to him about what happened?” Sacha asked  
“I...think I will...the ultimate test of trust” Dom replied  
“Well for what its worth, I think you are making the right choice, and one thing to keep in mind...”  
“Yes?” Dom questioned  
“The man you are dating, is the polar opposite to Isaac in all aspects, to me that tells me, you’ve moved on, decided what you value and haven’t let him control you life” Sacha finished  
“Hm..so whose Diane woman?” Dom asked  
“Um...maybe Lofty will tell you about her” Sacha said “But don’t ask directly...please. Foot in mouth again”  
“Another one of those” Dom said with a chuckle but he was still very curious. Not a lot was said about why Lofty chose to leave ED and Dom wasn’t going to push him, like him Lofty could have some secrets. He did hope that in opening himself up to Lofty, Lofty would be encouraged to open himself up to Dom. Maybe then they would be able to move on, together. 

So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Odd? Tell you one thing though...I really want a Sacha hug now I've written this. Xx


End file.
